New Dawn
by Reapersreturn
Summary: A month and a half after Ruby was kidnapped, Cinder's plan is set in motion and Ruby will learn a heart breaking secret, Will her and the rest of team RWBY cope?. Sequel to hard times, ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

The sky around beacon was clear, not a single cloud floated in the sky, the courtyard was clear for everyone accept a young girl. She wore a red and black cloak. She had short dark hair with red stripes.

"Hey Ruby!" Came a call from the other side of the courtyard, "Yang said its time to back to the dorm" said Weiss her white haired partner.  
"Im coming" Ruby called back getting up from the bench she had been previously sitting on for the past hour, She walked over to her partner.  
"Its gonna start soon anyway" said Ruby as she walked past Weiss to their dorm.

"I don't get it I thought it only happened when you had those nightmares?" Asked Weiss.  
"No it happens when I'm, angry, upset or in fear" replied Ruby. "Besides I'm feeling neither".  
"Your such a dolt" Weiss said frustratedly walking faster up the stairs.  
"What?" Asked Ruby confused.  
"Well its happening so you obviously are about something" replied Weiss as she opened the door to their dorm.

"No means no" said Blake folding her arms.  
"Come on" pleaded Yang from her bunk.  
"Whats going on here?" Asked Weiss.  
"Blake is refusing to come clubbing with me" responded Yang.  
"Only because when I asked you to do something with me you didn't even let me finish the sentence before saying no" replied Blake angrily.  
"Then do both" replied Ruby.  
"What?" Asked Yang.  
"Blake what do you want to do with Yang?" Asked Weiss.

"I wanted to visit a few stores and by some books" she replied staring at the two with suspicion.  
"Then Yang does that with you and in return you will go clubbing with Yang" replied Ruby.  
"Seems fair" replied Blake looking at Yang who jumped down from her bed.  
"I guess so" the blonde replied smiling warmly at her partner who returned the smile.

Ruby began to wobble and held her head, in her hands, when she looked up her eyes were their normal nightly yellow colour.  
"You'd think after a month and a half I'd be used to it" replied Ruby regaining her balance.  
"Things take time Ruby" informed Blake as she sat on her bed.

"I hope not its irritating" said Ruby.  
"Don't worry baby sis" replied Yang putting her arm round her sister, "your get your problems sorted".  
"You make me sound special" replied Ruby pushing her sisters arm of and getting into bed.  
"You are special" she responded, "you blew up a factory, took down an air jet single handedly and stopped a dust shop robbery".

She waited for a reply form her sister but it never came, instead replaced by the soft sound of breathing, Yang smiled and popped up to and stood on Weiss's bed and placed a kiss on her sisters head.

"Shes been having nightmares again" stated Weiss.  
"Shes not the only one" said Yang looking at Blake.  
"What?" Asked Blake.  
"Ive heard you, you keep talking about that Adam guy in your sleep" replied Yang.  
"I don't" huffed Blake as she rolled over in her bed.  
"You have too just tell us" snapped Yang.  
"I don't want you guys to become a target you mean too much to me" said Blake looking at Yang and Weiss.  
"Hey well be fine we're a team" the blonde said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I guess" replied Blake.

Unknown location.

"We are behind schedule Roman" stated cinder, sitting on a posh leather chair.  
"What can we do?" He asked.  
"I have heard about a large shipment of dust coming in at the docks" she replied.  
"You know what happened last time" he stated.  
"Ill becoming too" her words sent a shiver down Romans spine, "its not due for a few more weeks, that gives us time to prepare and locate Miss Rose".

"She still a threat?" Asked Roman.  
"Yes" she replied, "ready her blood we will need it" roman walked off.  
"You knew her parents didn't you?" He said stopping and looking back.  
"I did yes" she replied and he walked off.

And im back the reason I didnt post this straight away was because it wasnt ready but now it is so enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i gotta favour to ask, please bare with me Ive had a hard time writing this chapter and getting to work I've also been busy so if it doesn't make cense tell me and ill deal with it otherwise enjoy.**

**oh and if a line has ' instead of " its a thought.**

Team RWBY sat in the library, Ruby and Weiss were studying, Blake was reading and Yang. She was swing back and forth on her chair bored beyond reason.

Blake sighed "Yang unless you read something, I'm not coming clubbing with you".  
"That was not the deal" Argued Yang, "the deal was I was going to come and buy some books with you".  
"Yes but would you rather be stuck in here reading or dragged round 10 shops?" Asked Blake.  
"Fair enough" the blonde said defeated, "I'll find a book". She walked off in the the rows of book shelves.

"Shes more trouble then shes worth" said Weiss and half a second later she felt pain in her leg. "Ow".  
"She's my sister" snapped Ruby.  
"You wouldn't know it" scoffed Weiss and she was shot daggers from Ruby.  
"Now now children" replied Blake.

Yang: the hunt for books.

'Boring, boring and oh boring' thought Yang as she passed through the hundreds of books that lined the shelves. "Hmm whats this" asked Yang as she picked out a book, "the complete history of the Schnee Dust Company by Arthur Williams, no thank you". She put the book back.

"Oldest families in vale" she said pulling a large book from the back of the shelf, 'hmm odd thing to keep in a library' she thought the boom was fairly recent. Yang took the book and walked back to the table.  
"Found one?" Asked Blake and the blonde nodded.  
She sat down and opened the book and looked down the list.

She scanned the names before finding a familiar name, 'Rose' she opened it to the correct page, it contained a small family tree that only stretched the last 50 years or so.

She continued to scan the page but stop and stared at the next name. 'Summer Rose daughter of Albert and Melody Rose' she said mentally as she continued to read.

Ruby rose.

Mother: Summer Alane (rose) status: deceased.  
Father: Jacob Alane status deceased.

She continued to read, Ruby had never really mentioned her original father, said he died when she was young, most of the names were here, the rose family was huge. Then something caught yangs eye, the god mothers name was scribbled out in pen, the held it up to the light and managed to make out the marks left by the ink.

God mother: Juliet Walters.

Ruby also had never mentioned a god mother, Yang doubted she even had known Her. "Hey Yang" said Blake,  
"Library's closing".  
"Im coming" said Yang getting up and putting the book on the return cart, and she followed Blake out.

"Good book?" Asked Blake with a smile.  
"It was... Interesting" replied Yang.  
"How so?" Asked Blake but before she could answer.  
"Hey freak I need some money" said Cardin, him and his team had Velvet against the wall surrounded.  
"I don't have any" she replied not making eye contact.  
"To bad for you" he said raising his fist.

Click.

"Get away now!" Said Ruby, she had crescent rose pointed at the back of Cardin's head. He was out matched to many he sighed and walked off his team trailing behind him.  
Ruby walked up to Velvet, "you okay?".  
"I am now" replied the Faunus.  
"How come you can kick ass outside of school but not his?" Asked Yang.  
"Because, i pick my battles and it would get me kick out unless it happened in say one of good-witches lessons" she replied.

"Then you could get back at him while not getting into trouble" replied Blake.  
"If I go up against him and win he might lay off a bit, or become enraged and almost kill me" she replied and everyone looked worried. "Its a 50/50".  
"I doubt Cardin would go that far" stated Ruby.  
"Maybe maybe not" replied Velvet.

"Hey wheres your bow?" Asked Yang.  
"Hmm Oh in my dorm I was on my way to get it when Cardin showed up" the Faunus replied and they started walking.  
"How are the new arrows?" Asked Yang.  
"Great" she replied, "their making it easier to kill grim".

"Thats good" said Ruby as they walked down the hallway.

"Ruby you ok?" Asked Yang as her sister started to wobble.

"I'm fine" Ruby lied hiding the pain in her legs and arms 'what the hell is happening?' She thought to her self.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Rwby walked through the streets of Vale, they weren't as full as they normally were.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Ruby.  
"Not sure its awfully quiet" replied Blake.  
"Hmm too quiet" stated Yang and they looked at her, "what we were all thinking it" they approached the docks.

"Hmm thats odd" said Weiss.  
"What is?" Asked her partner.  
"That" the white haired girl replied pointing at a crate on the beach, Yang jumped the barrier and landed near the box.  
"Weiss its Schnee dust" said Yang.  
"Wheres its protection?" Asked Weiss walking to Yang, "my father protects these shipments very well".  
"More importantly wheres the ship it was on?" Asked Blake.

Over... Over there Ruby said pointing infront of them.  
"Oh my" said Blake looking where Ruby was pointing.  
On the horizon they could see the transporter, or what was left of it. The hull was torn and had several holes dotted all over it. Fires had broken out along the deck and a large column of smoke poured from the ship.

"Who could have done this?" Asked Yang and before Weiss could open her mouth, Blake spoke.  
"Roman and the white fang".  
"Your sure?" Asked Weiss.  
"I should know" said Blake.  
"How?" Asked Ruby.

"Ive... Ive" Blake couldn't get the words out.  
"You've attacked Schnee shipments before haven't you?" Responded Weiss  
"Its why i left, i was fed up of seeing this happen to get results but this" she said pointing at the ship as it got closer. "This was just barbaric" said Blake with anger, Weiss put a hand on her back.

As the ship got closed they could see the hull was riddled with bullet holes.  
They ran to its dock to see the police already there.

"Sorry kids cant come any further" said the officer.  
"Do you know who i am" shouted Weiss.  
"Miss schnee" came a voice from behind and the officer let them through.  
"Captain murphy" she said to her old friend a old sailor about the age of peter port, he wore a large blue jacked on top of a shirt and jeans.  
"Sorry Miss Schnee we lost most of the dust.

"What happened?" Asked Blake.  
"One minute we were fine the next we were swarmed by gunships using heavy explosives" he replied pushing his hand through his grey curly hair.  
"Did you see who did it?" Asked Yang.  
"That roman torch wick guy, some white fang and a women in a red dress" the ending of that sentence made Ruby growl.  
"You know her?" Asked Weiss  
"Cinder fall romans boss and the woman who had be kidnapped" replied the young girl.

"These guys were packing serious firepower" said Yang inspecting the hull of the ship.  
"It was that cinder women and a few men with rockets" replied the older sailor.  
"What about the defences the company provided?" Asked Weiss with worry.  
"Over whelmed within minutes even that spider type thing" Blake new what he was referring too she had after all fought on before.

"Was there a man wearing a mask and with red hair?" Asked Blake.  
"Not that i saw" he replied, "although we couldn't see much after they dropped a crate of dust fuelling the already going fire".

They watched as dead, both white fang and sailors were hauled of the ship. "What about the onboard security system?" Asked Weiss.

"Ive sent a copy to your father as per his orders" replied the old man.  
"Thank you" said Weiss pushing a smile, "you should get that looked at" she motion to the wound on his arm.

"Sounds like more then a simple raid" said Ruby.  
"Hmm I'm gonna talk to my father and see if i can pry at getting that video" said Weiss.  
"I have a few friends who have intel on the white fang ill see what I can get" said Blake.  
"Be Careful we don't need people turning on on the door step trying to kill us" said Weiss.

"What about you Yang?" Asked Ruby.  
"I think i know someone who might know something" said Yang walking off towards the town.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Blake.  
"To a club" she replied with a smirk.

**a/n I'm having trouble writing this so updates might be a bit late and a bit short but I'm getting it sorted. Anyway please review so I can write more chapters. Its detective time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey so Ive done some things to this chapter, enjoy.**

Ruby walked up a bridge connecting the docks to the Schnee freighter, it had been put in dry-dock since it had got back.

Ruby walked onto the top deck which was filled with workers fixing holes in the deck, some where removing a air jet from the side of the ship which some how they hadn't noticed earlier.

In the middle of the ship was Weiss looking at her scroll, "hey Weiss" said Ruby talking to the white haired girl.  
"Hmm oh hi Ruby" said Weiss only looking at the girl for a second.  
"Why does this ship look like a warship" asked Ruby.  
"Because it was" replied Weiss turning to her, "my father needed a ship capable of surviving attacks so he bought this destroyer off the navy".

"They sold him a warship?" Asked Ruby shocked.  
"It almost bankrupt the company" said Weiss, "Thats were the main gun was" she said pointing to were Ruby was standing.

"Is that legal?" Ruby looked at her with a wide eye.  
"It was removed but we we kept the AA gun and build a large cargo hold" said Weiss.  
Before Ruby could speak a air jet with the schnee company logo flew overhead and began landing near the docks.

Weiss and Ruby followed it down the ramp and onto the docks and the side opened. Out stepped a woman in a long dress similar to the one Weiss wore. She wore white heels and her long white hair hung over her left shoulder.

"Weiss" she said.  
"Mother" Weiss said with a smile.

Downtown vale

Yangs motor bike skidded to a stop out side a familiar building, she swung her leg over the bike and walked up the steps and through the front door. The walked up to the second door and it opened to reveal the club.

In the middle of the room stood a large number of romans men two young females and another man.  
Everything stopped and they looked at her with weapons drawn, "relax Junior im not gonna kick your ass this time" Yang stated.

Junior nodded at Melanie and militia, "why are you here?" He asked and she smiled "I need information".  
"follow me" he said and he walked and all three girls followed him through a door behind the bar, the proceeded down a hall and into a office.

It wasn't much a safe in the wall which were wooden, a desk in the middle of the room and 4 chairs. Junior and Yang sat at the desk while Melanie and militia stood either end.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked.  
"Anything to do with the schnee freighter attack" replied Yang.  
"I don't know much other than cinder needs more dust especially now" he replied.  
"Why now?" Asked Yang.  
"I don't know but she seems to be desperate" he replied  
"Desperate?" Asked Yang even more confused now.

"Shes stealing more dust but also wiping records on line" said militia.  
"Why?" Yang cocked her head.  
"Not sure" replied Melanie.  
"But she needs the dust for something called New dawn" said junior, "I don't know anything else other than she nearly has all the dust she needs".

"One more thing" said Yang, "Why are you telling me this?".  
"Last time you were here I had a fractured jaw and 5 broken ribs" replied junior, "not to mention Melanie had to under go hours of surgery".

"Thanks" said Yang.

The docks.

"Mother" said Weiss smiling, her mother walked forward and placed her hands on her shoulder.  
"Thank you for taking charge here" replied her mother.  
"It was the least I could do" said Weiss and she turned to Ruby.

"Ruby can you take over a sec" asked Weiss, the dark haired girl nodded and stood on a box and started to direct the workers.  
The two Schnee's took a walk onto the ship, "your father is less than pleased" said Weiss's mother.  
"I know" replied Weiss.  
"He thought it would be safe" replied the older women.  
"I told him they would attack" said Weiss, "but he didn't listen".  
"We both know he only hear what he wants to"

"Yeah but he needs to open his eyes" said Weiss with anger.  
"You still haven't forgiven him have you?" asked her mother.  
"No he knows what he did" replied Weiss coldly as she stared out to sea.

"Hows beacon?" Her mother asked.  
"Great that girl back theres a member of my team the leader in fact" replied Weiss.  
"She seems sweet" said her mother.  
"Until shes let loose on Grimm" said Weiss.

"Your fathers and i have heard a rumour about a Faunus in your team" stated her mother.  
"Damn it" said Weiss.  
"You father knows she Ex-white fang".  
"Keyword being Ex, shes changed she even attack her old partner to help us" stated Weiss.

"Your father wants you moved teams" said her mother.  
"No" said Weiss.  
"But..." Her mother tried.  
"I said no".  
"Very well" said her mother.

"You can come out Blake" said Weiss and a girl stepped out from behind a crate.  
"Sorry I saw you two and didn't want to inter..." Blake began before Weiss's mom interupted.  
"Its fine we were just catching up".

"Ive spoken to my friends they don't know anything" said Blake easily unsettled by the presence of Weiss's mother.  
"Oh ok" said Weiss.  
"Im gonna go help Ruby" said Blake running off.  
"She was..." Weiss began.  
"Unsettled by me being here" Said weiss mother.

"I think shes worried father would have her executed" said Weiss.  
"I wont let that happen" promised her mother and Weiss looked at her, "she obviously is your friend so therefore father cant risk it".

"I hope so" said Weiss looking out to sea.

Unknown warehouse.

"All is going according to plan" said Roman walking with cinder down a long corridor.  
"Excellent" said cinder as they approached a large steel door, a white fang member opened the door and they proceeded through.

The room was full of machinery, IV's, Blood transfusion and other medical equipment but the main scene of the room was the large water tank in the of centre of the room.

"Shes alive at least" said a doctor in the room.  
"So she should we've had to use 2 1/2 million tonnes of dust to keep her alive and grow her" said Roman.  
"At this rate she'll be out in a few days" said the doctor.  
"And the blood?" Asked roman.  
"Working as planned" said the doctor

"Excellent continue" said cinder and the doctor left to check the systems.  
They both stood looking at the tank inside was a teenage girl with long black hair the went down to her lower back and a scar down her right eye, she was floating in the tank and was hooked up to almost every machine in the room.

Cinder placed her right hand on the tank, a machine started beeping continuously.

The girls eyes shot open.

**Ooo a mystery new character, I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter I've been very busy this week, but that should end soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thought Id do two chapters this weeks seeing as I've now got my head in place, also this chapter will mainly focus on our mystery character who's name will be revealed later in the chapter...

Without further ado

A week later...

Yang sat on her bed thinking, Blake was reading and Weiss was on her Scroll.  
"Yang what are you thinking about?" Asked Blake looking at the blonde from her desk.  
"I think this New dawn thing has something to do with Ruby" she replied.  
"Why?" Asked Blake.  
"Well they took a lot of her blood and for god knows what" replied Yang.

"For the love off..." Said Weiss as she put her scroll away.  
"Whats up?" Asked Yang.  
"Another ships been hit" replied Weiss, "civilian transporter carrying 50,000 lien worth of dust aswell as an armed escort"  
"This is getting bad" said Blake turning to face the two.  
"They only got away with 1/5 of the dust" said Weiss.  
"Thats good" said Blake.

Combat area.

Ruby was sitting on a bench outside the combat ring in her class.  
"When your ready velvet" said professor Good-witch.

Velvet was in her combat gear with her bow, in front of her was a 10ft high training robot, armed with a sword, training rounds and a large hammer. It lunged to attack her, she clicked a button on her wrist and a arrow poked out of her quiver. She dodged the attack and fired the arrow at one of its joints and it pierced its armour.

It fired at her, she dodged it and flipped back wards before putting more arrows in her foe. It raised its hammer and before it could hit her she rolled to the left before jumping on to its arm, she ran of the arm of the mech and when she reached its elbow she deployed her blades from the bow and took out its weak spots which disabled the arm.

"Humph i could have done that easily" said cardin.  
"Brute force isn't everything Cardin" said pyhrra from next to Ruby who was focusing on Velvet.

She had jumped onto its head, it raised its hand to grab her to which she changed arrow and fired several into its arm. She then shot several in its neck and jumped off and looked it in its eyes and smiled.

Three small explosions ripped through its back throwing it forward onto its knees, she fired three arrows into its head and shoulders she clicked another button on her wrist causing the cables attached to the arrow to launch her into it and sent it onto its back before she fired one more arrow into its head killing it.

Clapping erupted from the room all except Cardin as his team.

Team Rwby's dorm

"I wonder what happened to the ship?" Asked Blake, "I mean schnee dust transports are heavily defended they must have something very strong to take those defences".  
"Maybe their using her blood to enhance soldiers" suggested Yang.  
"Possibly" said Weiss.

7 hours earlier.

The girl from the tank was armoured up in a Black white fang uniform, a combat knife on her chest and with a visor over her right eye covering her scar and was riding a air jet to her location.

"Approaching target" called the pilot, "the cargo ship and 4 patrol boats".  
The other white fang in the jet were reading their weapons when roman walked over to her, "your heading for the engines they power the defences we cant take the dust till their down".

She nodded and loaded her weapon, a silenced assault rifle with a drum magazine and a extendable blade on the rear. The side door opened and she looked out the side as the other 3 air jets engaged the patrol boats.

"Hopefully they can keep them busy and survive long enough for us to shut those engines down" a man called Michael said to her, She nodded in reply.

The ships anti air gun began firing on the air jets they flew behind and out of its range before her and a group of white fang jumped out onto the roof.

She ran over to a hatch on the roof and opened it before jumping down, with her men following her.  
Once inside they proceeded down the corridor before reaching the crews bunks.

She raised her silenced gun and fired shots onto each one killing them in their sleep, they proceeded down the next corridor before she could other hear her team start talking.

"Dude why are we following her" whispered one.  
"Because she was put in charge" replied another.  
"Shes a lab project" said the first but before the other could respond they had reached the engine room.

"Its locked" Michael informed her when he tried the lock, he stepped aside and her eyes turned gold. She punched the door multiple times before it flew open, the engine took up most of the room and went down for multiple decks.

They walked over to the the controls and began to power down the ship, "that should do it" Michael turned to face her, she let a small almost unnoticeable smile slip then suddenly...

Bang, bullet flew into his shoulder and a his blood flew onto her face, she ducked while the others died and saw the sniper on the railings above. She ran and jumped and climbed up the pipes onto the balcony.

She ran along dodging rounds as she went, she tackled the sniper and placed the gun to his head and fired.  
She climbed off him and dropped down to her injured team mate.

He was lying on the floor with blood pouring from his shoulder it had caught an artery and he was loosing blood fast, She tried to get him off the floor, "go this ships done for with no power" Michael replied. She shook her head and tried again. "Go" he replied.

"No" she spoke for the first time since she left for the heist.

"Go" he began, "for the last fourteen years ive guarded that steel door, I've guarded you, not because I was told to but because you were a little defenceless girl and your our hope" she began to tear up.

"Go sapphire" he said as the door behind them began to spark as it was cut open. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the door, "GO!" He shouted and sapphire ran out the engine room she got down the corridor when she heard his pistol fire before the mass sound of machine guns.

She ran outside where she saw the patrol boats had been over run and only 2 remained and romans air-jet hovered off the side, she ran and jumped on before it flew away with the dust.

2 hours later.

"She proved effective on her first heist. reported roman.  
"But?" Asked cinder her two colleagues with her.  
"Michael's death hit her hard" he replied.  
"That is understandable" she said, "however she needs to get used to it though especially if she meets Ruby".  
"She'll be ready" said roman before walking off, "i'll make sure of it".

Unknown bedroom...

The room was small, the walls and ceiling were concrete there was a desk on one side of the room on which laid a rifle above it was a small mirror. On the opposite side was a small bed, on which laid sapphire.

She was asleep and having a bad dream.

In the dream...

Sapphire was in the place of a small baby girl, who had just been born.

"Shes not gonna make it her hearts stopping" said a doctor.  
"We've gotta keep her alive" said a nurse.  
"Were losing her" said the doctor and she blacked out and awoke several hours later.

She was half awake and could hear the doctors talking.  
"Shes alive but she had a serious cyst on her retina, we've removed it but she will most likely have a scar for most of her life".  
"And the growth defect?" Asked a women.  
"Its treatable but it will take years" he replied.  
"Thats fine i know someone who can handle that" said the women.

Sapphire woke up, she was only in a vest and some shorts, she got off the bed and noticed someone had been been in and left something on her desk.

She walked over to it and saw it was clothes, a pair of black boots, dark blue jeans, and dark blue top and a jacket. She changed into them and sat her desk looking at her scar now knowing how she got it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby sat on her bunk bored some much she reckoned she could make a new definition for the word, Weiss was with her mother sorting family business out, Blake was in the library, Yang was god knows where and Velvet was ill so there was much to do.

She jumped off her bunk and walked over to the kitchen area and looked in there fridge, 'jesus Weiss we said normal cheese not some fancy imported stuff' she thought to her self.

She got some bread before making her self some toast, she sighed she wished there was someone around to talk to. Her scroll went off and it was Yang, the message said "hey lil sis ill be back soon i need to go see someone about something important".

She smiled at the thought of finally being able to talk to someone.

Downtown vale.  
Yang pulled up outside juniors club, he had told her he had info on project new dawn if she was willing to pay. She figured it could be a trap but she was willing to risk it.

She walked the familiar path through the doors, and into the club, when she got inside she found the club was full of people enjoying them selves and dancing. She spotted Melanie at the bar and walked over to her.  
"Follow me" said the twin and Yang followed her make behind the bar and into juniors office.

"Yang" said junior.  
"Junior" replied Yang sitting down and pulling out a lot of cash, "so whats this you found out".  
He took the money from her and began to explain. "From what I know New dawn is tied in with these ship attacks, the last one to be hit was a test".

"A test for what?" Asked Yang.  
"Im not sure but it has something to do with your sister" replied junior, "new dawn has three phases, I don't know one or two but i know three is to create a large criminal empire if you like within vale".

"Hmm what is it about my sister there interested in?"  
"That blood they took from Ruby" said Militia, "they've used it all".  
"But that was 2 pints of blood, whats so special about it?" Asked Yang.  
"You pay me and ill do some digging" said junior as Melanie ran in.  
"Its them" was all she said.  
"Crap you need to go know" he said looking at Yang, "Melanie stall them, militia get her out" he said hiding lots of documents as militia lead Yang out the back.

"Whys junior so scared?" Asked Yang.  
"Its Cinder, Roman and the new girl" replied militia checking around the corner.  
"Who's the new girl?" Asked Yang.  
"A girl named sapphire real shady background, trained like a special forces soldier".

"Geez" said Yang, "id like to meet her".  
"No you wouldn't" said militia as they got to the bike.  
"I thought you worked for Cinder?" Asked Yang.  
"No we get paid for info and the club is a source of income for their operations" replied Militia as she handed Yang her helmet.

"Wait if you go back in they'll know somethings up" stated yang and Militia reached into to her pocket and pulled out a paper box and a lighter.  
"You smoke?" Asked Yang shocked slightly.  
"No its just my cover now go" ordered Militia and Yang took off.

Emerald forest.

Ruby had gotten bored and decided to take a walk into the forest, she was walking along the path when she felt light headed. She closed her eyes and opened them just i time to dodge a Beowolf that had appeared.

She looked at it and she felt her aura activate but she wasn't scared at all, she didn't have crescent rose on her so she ran at it and took out its legs when another attacked from behind.

She ran at the second and hit it several times sending it into a tree, she then sped backwards and elbowed the other in the jaw and jumped on its back. She jumped on its back was grabbed its jaw and yanked it apart breaking it, the wolf cried in pain.

She turned and broke the other ones arm and ducked as they both attacked at once, the second swiped and hit the second one killing it. Ruby took this time to grab a small log and swung it at the Beowolf it missed and the beast caught her side cutting deep into her skin.

Ruby cried in pain before slamming the log on its head, she walked other to it a punched it in the chest breaking its rib cage and crushing its organs.

She stood up and limped the way back to beacon.

Rwby dorm.

"Where is she?" Asked Yang pacing Ruby had yet to return.  
"She'll be back" informed Blake and as on cue Ruby limped in.  
"Ruby what happened!" Screamed Yang.  
"Beowolf caught me off guard I've had it stitched" she replied.

"Why did you leave?" asked Weiss.  
"I was alone so I went for a walk" replied Ruby.  
"No more late night walks ok?" Ordered Yang.  
"Ok" Ruby sighted.

Unknown room...

Melanie and militia were tied to chairs and beaten heavily, Melanie was unconscious.  
"Are you helping team Rwby?" Asked cinder.  
"No" pleaded militia.  
"We'll see about that" she said and turned to sapphire, "make our guest talk" and with that she left.

Sapphire walked over, "please" pleated militia.  
"Im sorry" said sapphire and militia could she she didn't want to do it but sapphire began hitting her.

Bit darker but this is probably the only chapter like it so yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys this is it the big revealer about the story and who sapphire is.**

Yang walked up to vales central hospital, she had been contacted by Junior about information regarding new dawn but there had been complications.

She checked in and ventured up to the third floor, room 210. When she got there she saw Melanie, bandages round her head and right foot and she was on crutches.

"What happened?" Asked Yang walking up next to her and seeing what she was looking at, militia was inside the room with life support, blood transfusion and in almost a full body cast.  
"Sapphire happened" was her reply.  
"She did this!" Exclaimed Yang.  
"Yes but i don't think she did it willingly" she said looking at Yang, "I was barley couscous when this happened but I heard sapphire say I'm sorry".

"Hmm" pondered Yang.  
"Anyway I don't know if we will be able to help you anymore but I can tell you two things" she began, the first being new dawn phase 2 is almost complete".  
"And the second?" Asked Yang.  
"Theres a raid tonight" she answered, its a shipment to beacon".  
"Thank you" said Yang.  
"Your welcome, I just hope its worth it" replied Melanie and Yang walked away leaving the twins, she left the hospital before calling Weiss.  
"Weiss we have a problem" she began.

Later that day in the headmasters office.  
"And your sure" asked Ozpin.  
"I am" said Yang.  
"Well then we best do something" said Ozpin.  
"And by that we mean you" stated Goodwitch, "we are going to send you to the convoy and make sure it gets here in one piece"

"Alright then" said Ruby.  
"We best get ready" stated Weiss and they all left to for their dorm.

"Ruby are you ok?" Asked Blake, "you seem off".  
"I cant shake this weird feeling" replied Ruby.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Weiss.  
"Something just feels off" answered the dark haired girl.  
They all walked off towards their dorm.

On a Air jet.

Sapphire was on the air jet ready to fight but couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong or about to happen.  
"30 seconds" shouted one of the white fang and she slammed a drum magazine into her gun and prepared her self.

The light in the jet turned green and the door opened to see the giant airship, they flew in close and jumped out onto the top deck. They headed to the hatch on top, sapphire busted the lock and climbed in, they dropped into a long dark room.

"Halt identify your self" Ordered a security guard as hime several others and a few defence mechs walked over.  
Sapphire stood up and looked into the guards eyes, she activated her aura making her eyes glow and distracting him.

"What the fu..." He began before

Bang...

She shot him in the stomach and rushed forward and took out the mech beside him, the room erupted into fighting sapphire talking one out after another. She had finished and once again her team was dead, only one was still alive on the floor bleeding.

She pointed her gun at his head and placed her finger on the trigger.  
"Please don't... I have 3 kids" he pleaded, she couldn't kill him now.  
"Sapphire we're getting torn apart over here we need help" came her radio.  
"On my way Sullivan" she said putting her gun away, "go home to your kids" and with that she left.

Team Rwby.

"19, 20, 21" counted Yang as she took out more white fang and gang members.  
"Im still beating you" bragged Ruby.  
"Oh shut up sis" shouted Yang.  
"You two are children" said moaned Weiss as she sent one flying into the wall as Blake just smirked.

Ruby had Sullivan on the floor and struck down when crescent rose stopped she looked too her right and her eyes widened.

Standing there blocking her attack was a girl who looked like her no was exactly identical to her all except her scar. She kicked Ruby with tremendous force sending her flying back.

"Sapphire" said Sullivan getting up.  
"Go I got this" she said priming her gun and he ran off.  
She charged at them and dodged there attacks.

Blake fired off two shots but they missed sapphire and she disarmed Blake and dislocated her arm. Blake screamed in pain.

"Blake" shouted Yang at her partner before attacking, she tried but sapphire was again too fast and beat her sending her flying.

Weiss moved to attack but Ruby sped ahead and caught sapphire off guard, the two were locked in combat as quick and as strong as each other, sapphire pinned Ruby too a wall and punched her in the face before the ship began shake.

"Engines offline" said the automated voice.  
"What the hell are they doing" sapphire asked her self before turning round to see all 4 standing again.

Too her left the air jet flew up and broke the glass, she ran and jumped on board and it flew away.

"Shes as bad as i thought but..." Yang began but was caught by Ruby.  
The 15 year old was confused and had no idea what had just happened or why they looked so similar.

10 minutes later...

The airship landed and they stepped off to be greeted by Ozpin, Goodwitch and the police.  
"What happened?" Asked Goodwitch.  
"It was attacked and that sapphire girl was there" said Yang.  
"You saw her?" Asked Ozpin.  
"She kicked out asses" replied Yang.

Ruby was staring at a hair on her arm, "I think this hairs hers". A officer walked over and picked it up using gloves and placed it in a evidence bag.  
"We will run a DNA test" said the officer.  
"In the mean time get some rest" said Ozpin.

A few days later  
They all sat in the police station waiting for the results on sapphires DNA, Ruby was scared to find out who she was, so many questions ran through her mind, who was she, why do the look the same.

"Here he comes" said Blake.  
"We have the results their a bit shocking" said the officer as he handed the results to Ruby who almost fainted, Yang took the paper from her and gasped it read.

Name :Sapphire Rose.  
Mother: Summer Rose.  
Sibling: Ruby rose: Identical twin sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys im really having trouble with this story i cant think at the moment and this chapter took three attemps to get it like this and still think the confession by Yang at the end could be offensive, if it is im sorry.**

The team just stood there looking at the results of the DNA test, they where all to shocked for words.

Ruby was shocked on the outside but on the inside her whole reality was breaking down and falling apart, Yang could see this and held the girl close.

"There is someone who would like to speak to you miss rose" said the officer stepping a side and letting a doctor walk up to her.

He had dark skin, grey hair and was shirt and blue trousers under his lab coat.  
"Miss rose I'm doctor Howard please follow me we have much to discuss" she didn't know why but she followed him.  
"I assume you know about sapphire" he asked while looking at her, she nodded. "Well legally and officially shes dead and has been for almost 15 years" he began.  
"You knew her?" Asked Ruby.  
"Yes i was a good friend of your mothers" he replied, "when you were born sapphire was born first but she was rushed into surgery almost immediately".

"That quick after birth?" Asked Ruby shocked.  
"It was a life or death situation" he replied, "she had a cyst on her eye and several broken arteries".  
"What happened next?" Asked Ruby.  
"Even after surgery she had lost too much blood, as well as having large amounts of growth defects" he continued, "we though she was dead but obviously we were wrong".

"She doesn't know who I am does she?" Asked Ruby.  
"Do you know about the aura that runs in your family?" Asked Howard.  
"Yes I have it" replied Ruby.  
"So does sapphire" stated the doctor, "but hers doesn't work properly it blocks memories and doesn't heal her".

"Right now, she doesn't know right from wrong and only to do what shes told".  
"Will she remember?" Was Ruby's final question.  
"She'll figure it out" said Howard.

Later that day...

Sapphire was hunched over the sink in her bathroom, the splashed water onto her face sand looked into the mirror. She had been crying and she didn't know why, had also had nightmares since the attack on the airship.

She picked up a brush and ran it through her hair, she chuckled at the fact that she killed, robbed, beat and sometimes killed people for a living, she still cared about how she looked.

She started to think about the girl with the scythe, why did they look so alike, she clearly wasn't a clone that is for sure. She ran all the possibilities through her head but couldn't find a solid reason.

"Beacon" she said out lout looking at a map of vale.

Team Rwby dorm.

"Weiss no" whinned Ruby.  
"we are doing it" ordered Weiss .  
"Doing what?" Asked Velvet.  
"Sharing our worst experiences with each other" replied Blake.  
"Why?" Asked Ruby.  
"So we know each other better and trust each other" said Weiss.  
"Fine" replied Ruby.

"So Velvet you start" said Yang.  
"Ok erm... Oh when I got tied upside down off the flag pole" replied the bunny eared girl.  
"Seriously?" Asked Yang.  
"Yeah" replied Velvet embarrassed.  
"Blake?" asked Weiss.

"The first time I killed someone i hated it felt like i was the one who was dying" stated blake.  
"No more?" Asked Yang.  
"Yeah" replied Blake not wanting to continue.

"Yang?" Asked Velvet, but the blonde remained silent not wanting to talk, she mumbled something.  
"What?" Asked Ruby.  
"The day I was almost raped" replied Yang and everyone stared at her.  
"When was this?" Asked Ruby scared.  
"3 years ago i went on a camping trip with my friends, they brought a guy i didn't like, they all passed out because of drink and he pinned me down tied me down then tried to rape me" replied Yang.

"What happened next?" Asked Blake shocked that someone over came her partner.  
"Before he could do anything my friend smashed him over the head with a beer bottle" she continued, "the guy was arrested and I've never been the same since".

"Lets stop now" suggested Blake and they agreed, but Weiss was focusing on something else a figure outside the gate.  
"Ruby quick look" the small girl walked over and looked at where Weiss was pointing.  
"Sapphire" Ruby realised and the girl walked away


	9. Chapter 9

**And we are almost at the end of the story only a few chapters to go, also Hard times ahead has reach 6,000 views, thanks for reading also please review im having trouble with this story.**

Ruby sat at the desk in her dorm thinking about the previous few weeks, she heard a chair pull up next to her and looked up to see Weiss sit next to her.

"Ruby whats on your mind?" Asked the Heiress.  
"I remember most secrets my mom told me, I never used to be able to but I can now" she replied.  
"And?" Asked Weiss.  
"Never once did she even hint the slightest that I had a twin let alone any siblings" replied the dark haired girl.  
"Maybe she was protecting you, didn't want you to know until you were ready" replied Wiess.  
"I guess" replied Ruby.

"Anything else?" Asked the heiress.  
"How the hell did my dead sister end up with Roman and Cinder?".  
"I dont know" replied Wiess as the door flung open to reveal a panting and worn out Velvet.

"Ruby... you need to get... to the cafeteria... now" She said between breaths.  
"Why?" Asked Ruby.  
"Yangs about to knock Cardin's head clean off" she replied and Ruby and Weiss dashed out the door.

"How bad" asked Ruby as they ran down the halls.  
"She was on fire" replied Velvet and they all sped up until they all reached the cafeteria doors they burst through to see a large crowed in the middle was Yang and Cardin, Yang was on fire and Blake and Pyrrha was desperately trying to hold her back.

"Whats going on?" Asked Ruby.  
"You tell us" demanding Cardin pointing at the tv on the wall, the picture read dust robbery suspect. It was a picture of sapphire.

"Your sisters behind the robberies" said cardin.  
"NO SHE IS NOT!" Screamed Yang.  
"Her and the picture are practically identical" shouted Cardin, "shes working with roman and cinder".

Yang lost it "CARDIN SHUT UP ALL YOU EVER DO IS TRY TO HURT PEOPLE AND ACCUSE PEOPLE" but before she could continue she was dragged off by Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss.

"Cardin never come near us again" said Ruby as her eyes turned red, Velvet remembered what this meant and pulled Ruby out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard.

"Ruby who is she?" asked Velvet.  
"Sapphire Rose" replied Ruby, the last name catching her attention."My dead biological twin sister".  
"Ruby" said Velvet as she pulled the girl into a hug but this was soon interrupted by the roar of engines, they looked up to see a Schnee company air jet fly towards the docks. They followed.

When they got to the docks they saw it had landed, there were several armed guards and a tall middle aged man with short white hair, he wore a business suit.

"There she is" pointing at Ruby and the armed guards ran and pointed their weapons at Ruby, Velvet had drawn her bow.  
"Stand aside Faunus" demanded the man.  
"No" replied Velvet.  
"Do as your told" he shouted.  
"I said no" replied Velvet aiming at them.

"Do you even know who she is?" Asked the man.  
"Ruby rose my best friend" was her reply.  
"Yes but she is also a criminal" replied the man as the gates opened and Weiss walked in.

"Weiss" she snorted.  
"Father" she replied drawing her weapon  
"Weiss" said Ruby shocked.  
"I told you too come home" he stated.  
"And I said no" replied Weiss.  
"You always were to rebellious just like your mother" he stated.  
"Thats my choice".

"All I've ever done is try to care for you and yet you hate me" he said.  
"Bull crap,all you've ever done is try to control me, I don't want to own the company at the moment I want to live a life and why shouldn't I hate you after what you did that day" she replied seeping with anger, Ruby was shocked at Weiss attitude towards her father.

"This again" her father became frustrated.  
"It may seem like a tale to you but you hurt me that day" she replied.  
"Craig was a traitor to everyone" he said.  
"I loved him and you took him away from me ,and why because he was a Faunus".

"I don't care about anything else you have to say I'm staying and so is Ruby, you want her you'll go through me, Velvet, Team JNPR and the rest of our team" threatened Weiss.

Her father grumbled and walked back to the air jet with his armed escort and it flew away, "coward" croaked Weiss holding back the tears.  
Ruby pulled her into a hug and she cried.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of that week had been eventful for team RWBY, Cardin continued to convince everyone that Ruby was the girl working with Cinder. And the worst part was people were believing him.

Weiss had been crying a lot recently, since confrontation with her father she had been very sensitive. Ruby had been helping her a lot and Weiss had been more open towards the young girl.

Ruby sighed as she looked at Weiss bunk, the white haired girl was on the phone to her mother, her mother was furious with her husbands actions. She had apologised multiple times to Ruby.

The door flung open and a partially on fire Yang marched in and walked into the bathroom locking the door, Blake walked in moments later.

"Cardin?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah and some people believe him" replied Blake and Weiss finished on the phone.

"Shes still furious at him" she said to Ruby.

"Who your mom?" Asked Blake.

"Yeah" replied Weiss.

"Weiss who was Craig?" Asked Ruby.

"Craig was one of my oldest friends and my boyfriend when I was 14" began Weiss, "on the 20th of April 3 years ago my father accused him of being a white fang member and had him executed, and I saw it"

The door opened and Yang walked out and slumped down on Blake's bed.

"Don't let him get to you sis" reminded Ruby.

"You think?" Snapped Yang before she realised, "sorry sis". But before Ruby could reply the PA came on.

"Will team RWBY come to the headmasters office immediately".

They all sighed before grabbing their stuff and they left, "what do you think they want?" Asked Yang breaking the silence.

"Not sure maybe they have a mission for us" suggested Blake.

"Possibly" replied Ruby as they approached the head masters office door, they knocked and waited for a reply. "Come in" came a voice inside.

They walked into the office to Ozpin sitting in his chair with Glynda Goodwitch standing next to him, once again with a scroll in her hand.

"Thank you for coming" he said.

"What's this about?" Asked Yang getting straight to the point.

"The authorities have located what they believe is Cinder's base of operations" he began, "they are spread to thin at the moment so have asked us to send a team to find and capture cinder".

"We also believe that sapphire is there as well" said goodwitch causing Ruby to perk up.

"You need to find Cinder but if you find sapphire, do what you can" inserted Ozpin.

They nodded and were given the location of the warehouses.

"What will we do with sapphire?" Asked Ruby as they walked back to their dorm.

"Not sure" said Blake.

They continued down the halls until they came across Velvet who was sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Hey vel" said Ruby

"Hmm oh hey Ruby" said Velvet getting up, "what are you guys up to?".

"We got a mission from Ozpin and were wondering if you would help out?" Said Yang.

"Sure I'll help" said Velvet eagerly.

**4 hours later.**

Team RWBY and Velvetwere waiting near the warehouses they had been sent to.

"You see anyone Velvet?" Asked Yang.

"A few of romans thugs" she replied, "wait" said Velvet looking through her binoculars.

"What is it?" Asked Ruby.

"Its Roman, Cinder and that sapphire girl they're all going into the larger warehouse" replied the faunus before jumping down down from the roof.

"Lets get moving" said Ruby and they nodded and moved towards the warehouse, they stuck to the shadows as they approached they ran to on the warehouse before Weiss fell down.

She was followed by the others as they fell unconscious, Ruby felt something stick onto her arm she pulled it out, it was a small dart and the last thing she saw before passing out.

**Sometime later**

Ruby awoke to find her self on the floor of a room with her hands tied behind her back she looked around her team was awake except Velvet , but they weren't alone standing there as well was Cinder.

"I thought it was time we meet Ruby" said Cinder in a calm tone, "you've been a thorn in my side for far too long".

"Well I am a Rose" replied Ruby.

"The last" countered Cinder.

"Oh we both know thats not true" said Ruby.

"So you know about her then" replied the red head crouching down to Ruby's level.

"Did your mother ever tell you how she abandoned her at birth?" Asked Cinder

"What are you talking about?" Asked Yang.

"Sapphire was dying at birth and your mother told them to turn off the life support" answered the criminal, Ruby was about to reply when she remembered what the doctor said about sapphire at birth.

"How do you know all this" asked Ruby.

"Because I was there at your birth" she replied.

"Juliet walters" said Yang and Ruby saw this upset Cinder.

"I don't use that name anymore" Said Cinder.

"You're her godmother" replied Yang shocking Ruby.

"I was but not anymore" she said as she walked out, two armed guards filled her place.

**25 minutes later**

Sirens and alarms sounded around the factory.

"What the?" Asked Yang and not soon after gunshots could be heard outside before silence.

A dent formed in the metal door followed by more until it flew open the guards opened fire but it was to fast but Ruby saw it... it was sapphire.

She slammed one guard into the wall and kicked the other into the opposite wall, she walked to Ruby and pulled out a knife. Ruby closed her eyes in fear but sapphire cut her bindings off and helped her up.

"Hello sis" she said.

**Early Upload because I got off my ass and wrote this also how sapphire found out will be revealed next chapter untill then SISTER REUNION. And finally I saw the lego movie and im thinking about a fic for that however im not sure.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello sis" said sapphire staring into Ruby's silver eyes.

"How... how did you know?" Asked Ruby confused.

"After that day on the airship I got curious as to why we looked the same" she began, "I tried finding out but cinder was blocking my access so when I found out you were here I snuck into the secuirity room and watched her talk to you the cameras have audio so I heard everything and it all made sense"

Ruby just smiled at sapphire until she heard groaning from behind her, she looked to see Blake helping up velvet who had just become conscious.

"We've gotta go" said stated yang they nodded and ran down the hall, they proceeded untill the reached a steel door.

"Your stuffs on the other side" said Sapphire.

"Can you get it open?" Asked Weiss.

"Of course" said sapphire as she walked to the door and activated her aura and punched the lock several times till it opened.

they proceeded in and Team RWBY and Velvet grabbed their weapons, "lets go get cinder" said Ruby as they ran off.

"She'll be on a transport heading out of here by now" stated sapphire.

"Well then lets get there before she does" said Yang.

they exited the warehouse to see Cinder step onto a airjet, she turned to face them "Deal with them". The jet took off as the thugs and white fang closed in.

"Easy" said Yang.

"Your over confident" replied Blake drawing her weapon.

Cinder's men charged and so the team, Velvet jumped on some crates and started to take shots at the enemy, weiss was in the thick of the fighting with Blake. "I hate these guys" stated weiss.

"I used to be one" reminded Blake hitting someone with the hilt of her sword

"Keyword being used to" said weiss releasing a fire dust attack.

"Air jet" cried Blake and yang started firing at it ripping the hull apart and it dropped into the sea.

"Yang a little help here please" asked Velvet as she shot the men climbing up the crates she was stood upon.

"I got ya" said yang as she knocked out every thug who attempted to climb the crates.

Sapphire meanwhile had taken on 15 thugs and taken out 9, she deployed her blade from her stock and sliced someones chest sending them flying back, she fired of a few shots sending more guys back. She took a shot in the hip and screamed in pain as she took one again in the back.

Ruby dispatched both the shooters and helped up her sister whose aura had activated, she touched Ruby's and she heard the familiar scream and felt the burning. Sapphire had activated Ruby's aura.

she both charged into the oncoming thugs when a airjet came over, as it opened its doors sapphire jumped on containers and into the ship, she stapped the jet engine on the side and jumped out as it caught fire. Velvet fired two dust arrows into the ship and they exploded before the ship fell, the thugs went to attack but ran as they heared sirens, moments later police, fire and ambulances turned up in one of the cars was ozpin and Goodwitch. The team stood as they approached.

4 hours later

The team and sapphire had been taken to beacon for medical examinations after the fight, mainly so Mr schnee would be able to touch her, the girl had a large secret to reveal, what Cinder was planning.

Ruby walked into Sapphire's room, her twin was sitting on her bed holding her wrist, "something wrong?" Asked ruby concerned.

"Come here and ill show you" she replied and ruby walked up to her and touched sapphires wrist it was hard and cold.

"Is that?" Ruby began

"Its metal it covers 30% of my body holding bones together but my auras been healing them so I wont need it soon" she replied as ozpin walked in.

"hello sapphire I'm proffessor ozpin" he said, "I need to ask you something".

"Whats cinder planning?" Asked sapphire.

"Yes" he replied

"New dawn phase one steal large amounts of dust, phase two ready me to help out with phase one, phase 3 become untouchable by the law" she began.

"Phase 4?" Asked ozpin.

"Im not sure" she said, "but it will change vale and vytal forever.

And so ends another story, I am making a third and final story but it won't be out for 2-3 weeks maybe even a month but it will be the final one on this story. Enjoy and see ya

- Reapersretrun


End file.
